The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing a covering member, and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
In recent years, light-emitting diodes have been used in various forms in the fields of general illumination, vehicle-mounted illumination, and the like, with the improvement of their qualities.
For example, a light emitting device is known in which a plate-shaped optical member including an outer frame is disposed over a light-emitting element to be thinned. (see JP 2012-134355 A.)